Deep Feelings
by Miyu6
Summary: Hiei is dying and all he can think about is Yukina. He hasn't told her about him being her brother yet...and when he goes out to find her...one shot revised version


**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I owned Yu yu Hakusho and the song "When I'm gone" by 3 Doors Down…but I don't.**

**Deep Feelings**

**A songfic about Hiei and Yukina**

**Hiei sat, alone in a cave. It was dark and cold. He felt that he would be dying soon but he still had something to take care of. While leaning against the cold rock walls, one thing was going through his mind…Yukina. He solemnly swore to himself that he was going to take care of her for all of his days, but now…now he was going to be leaving…and she would have no one. He hadn't even told her he was her brother yet. **

**~ *There's another world inside of me, that you may never see. ~  
~ There's secrets in this life that I can't hide. ~  
~ Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find. ~  
~ Maybe it's too far away ~**

**~ Or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind. *~**

**He thought about her pale face, and the cool breeze that always followed her wherever she went. He missed that and he would never be able to tell her. He would never be able to hold her in his lap. Never. It mad him sad to think about it. Why did he have to be so stubborn…so rude? If only…he had told her then…at the tournament. Then she would know. **

**~* So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. ~  
~ Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. ~  
~ Everything I am and everything in me ~  
~ Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. ~  
~ I'll never let you down even if I could. ~  
~ I'd give up everything if only for your good. ~**

**~ So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. ~  
~ You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there, ~  
~ So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone *~**

**He had to tell her. Hiei stood up, wobbling and blood pouring from his wound on his leg. He had to reach her and tell her the truth, before…he died. Hiei struggled out of the cave and into the freezing rain. He felt like he could drop dead just then, but he couldn't. Hiei heard someone. Someone coming near him. Footsteps…coming ever nearer. Then he heard the voice. The voice he had been hearing in his head. Yukina's voice. And she was calling for him. But that couldn't be real…it just couldn't be.**

**~* When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.**** ~  
I won't tell you a dang thing that I could not tell my friends. ~**

**Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone. ~  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone. *~**

**It was totally real…she was there. But how could she have found out? Yukina came out from behind one of the trees and took one look at Hiei and let out a scream. Hiei looked straight into her deep crimson eyes.  The one's who's splendor rivaled his.  Some how she knew…Hiei, was her brother. Yukina led him back to the cave and sat him on the ground. She started talking about how she was going to heal him. Then…she put her hands on his leg that was covered in blood and a blue energy emitted from her hands. It was cold at first but then the energy started to warm him. His soul. Just like she had done so many years ago when they were young. After the healing process had begun and Yukina pulled her hands away. Hiei picked her up and sat her down in his lap.**

**~* So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. ~  
~ Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. ~**

**~ Everything I am and everything in me. ~  
~ Wants to be the one you wanted me to be, ~  
~ Ill never let you down even if I could. ~  
~ I'd give up everything if only for your good. ~**

**~ So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong ~  
~ You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there, ~  
~ So love me when I'm gone. *~  
(Maybe I'm just blind)**

**For the first time, Hiei held her. And it felt good knowing she still loved him. Hiei kissed her on the head and she hugged him back. They were together once again. And from then on, they would never be apart.**

**~* So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. ~  
~ Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. ~  
~ Everything I am and everything in me, ~  
~ Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. ~ **

**~ I'll never let you down even if I could. ~  
~ I'd give up everything if only for your good. ~  
~ So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. ~  
~ You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there. ~  
~ So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone. *~**

**~ My first songfic…hope ya liked it. Please rate it. I might have a Kurama one to do if people liked this one. ~Miyu**


End file.
